


Surprise & Favorite BrOTP (Day 5 of TSEWeek2020)

by flyingfalconflower12



Series: TSE Appreciation Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Silver Eye (Webcomic)
Genre: Brotp, Drawing, Gen, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Chara surprises Noah with a new sketchbook after he loses his in the Novalog sinking disaster.Written for Day 5 of TSE Appreciation Week 2020!  I picked both themes :)
Relationships: Chara Alvarado & Noah St. Claire
Series: TSE Appreciation Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Surprise & Favorite BrOTP (Day 5 of TSEWeek2020)

Berlyne's hands are still firmly over Noah's eyes as he's led into the next room. She shoves him down into a chair, cackling as he tries to shrug her off and something hits his shoulder--probably Idony's umbrella.

"Behave, Noah," his sister scolds, and he sighs.

"I still have no idea what's going on," he reminds them.

Enel laughs. "That's sorta the point. Okay, Berlyne, you can let him go now."

Berlyne finally uncovers Noah's eyes to reveal Chara standing in front of him, holding something behind her back. "Surprise!" she squeals, shoving it into his hands. He looks down. It's some sort of brown book with no title.

"What... what is this, exactly?"

"A new sketchbook!" Chara claps her hands together, bouncing up and down. "I figured you'd lost your old one after the Novalog sank, so when I found this one in that room filled with junk I thought I'd give it to you! And now we can draw together again like we did before." She pauses as he stares down at it. "...Do you like it?"

"Yeah." He nods, unable to hold back a little smile. "Yeah, I do. Thank you."

"Yay!" Chara pumps a fist into the air. "Now all I've gotta do is find you a pencil."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments and kudos would be much appreciated! :D


End file.
